


Cluster

by Smallballofangst



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, youtube - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aither, Aither is wings btw, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hermitcraft season 6, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OCs - Freeform, The second person in the relationship tag should be uke I'll say otherwise, Touya is a good brother, War, bnha is way to fucked up because I can't watch the anime, different ages, help me, space warp, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallballofangst/pseuds/Smallballofangst
Summary: I've added way to many things into a story but they're all seperateWanna see a little space girl travel around different fandoms well I got the story for you!WARNING Bnha is very messed up because I can't and haven't watched the anime or read the manga.Eri; miss main character, leads 3 lives in 3 different places all different ages. Her mind is mingled with all of them and she occasionally will be in a different one. Due to a war where her technical body is, she'll be moving far away.Story won't stray far from her but will include others things around herThis is my first story so it may be short
Relationships: All Canon Relationships, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, bromances - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The proper setting of a story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading feel free to comment someone else to add, maybe some relationships I'm lost. More to the tags will come!  
> This is my first story so it may be short.

The children sat quietly, the news was playing. It was catastrophic, the gods were pushed beyond their limits and now they were to face the consequences. A young girl, Eri Atsudo sat blankly, she was the adopted sister of the gods. Students of course were being taken home in the midst of war, Eri waved them adieu knowing she would likely never see a one of them again. Suddenly hearing the announcements once more she was called to the office to go home. Gently she packed her things, waving goodbye to her classmates she hugged her teacher goodbye and left walking quickly to the office. Awaiting her was Jack, the Earth god.

The eight year old sat quietly listening to the music during the dreary car ride home, she knew she’d be leaving today. Thankfully her guardians had prepared her. She had a quirk apparently, she couldn’t use it very much because of where she lived, but she worked with it in special places with her guardians, she could mend into the shadows and grew bright in the light. She could do different things but Mark said they were for special places. She was an anomaly, something that shouldn’t have existed. She belonged to different worlds as if she was in each. Her memories jumbled and full of lives in places not of her own, some days she’d wake up in those places and she’d live there for a bit all while living in 3 worlds of 3 different ages. It confused her but she was fine.

Arriving home, the two left the car. Entering the home she took off her shoes and set them on the mat joining her guardians in the living room. The atmosphere was solemn in a usually loud and cheery household. The girl knew her fate was an unfortunate one, she’d abandon 1 of those lives she held dear. She could do it though. Suddenly with a jolt and a wave of nausea she felt herself flipped to a different world, she knew immediately it was the one where she had the quirk. She was fighting and had been knocked over she needed to escape, quickly escaping through the shadows her quirk allowed her to get away, limping. Collapsing she returned to her body, listening to the conversation no one wanted she would be sent to one of her other worlds to likely never return to this one. “I’m so sorry it came to this.” Cry apologized distress lingered on his face, even through the mask so commonly adorned on his face. She only said it wasn’t his or any of her guardians faults they were protecting her.

As the others packed she only looked around her home, she would leave this body in the glands of time and space as she fully joined one of her other bodies. Feeling a new wave this time more of a falling feeling she spread her wings just missing hitting the ground as she flew through intricate builds built up by those around her. Smiling she waved at her fellow aither Grian as he dramatically did flips and twirls in the air. She snapped back as she walked with the gods to their parting. She hugged them close as she felt a pull more powerful than to those she would snap to. With a flash she could no longer see her guardians.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter that gets into Hermitcraft and was supposed to contain some My hero Acadamia stuff, but I decided against it.

Eri opened her eyes seeing the twinkling stars she only saw with the Hermits. Her name was Erin here, she snuggled back into bed for the night. Waking up she stretched, it was strange being in this body for so long but she’d have to live. Erin pulled out her dress it was simple and grey. Her stockings and shoes came next. Dressed and raring to go, the young adult now stepped out of her little room in her awesome underground base. She quickly spread her wings as she shot into the early sky. She flew to the shopping distance a good ways away, she faltered a little not used to the full time feeling. Dropping into the large district she walked around, she was looking around for any materials she could use for some additions to her new base. The base was very loomy, a dungeon more so. She ended up buying some more stained glass with some diamonds, waving to Tango the resident friendly demon as he stocked his rocket shop. This was entirely necessary with Grian the rocket-holic of the server. She flew towards the Admin, Xisuma’s base, she figured she’d tell him in case anything seemed arry. Landing softly in the giant base, she called for Void hermit. “Ah! Just who I was going to look for. Something changed in your code as well as an intrusion in our little world. You know what’s up?” She sighed, “I am one spirit with multiple bodies, this wasn’t originally my main one. Due to circumstances far from any of our controls my physical body was sent here. Now my main consciousness remains here. As you know and may be wondering, all of my lives I live simultaneously I shift through them all while I’m living them.” She explained going into more detail as needed.  
After explaining to her admin she waved him goodbye and flew off once again. It was so strange she was mainly used to the body of a small child, while still small she was much older. She looked into the water meeting blue eyes instead of brown. It always surprised the small girl to see a different reflexion. Suddenly she flashed, she was sitting at a large table filled with villains. She was a villain in this world, it was very quiet as they ate. Her plain black clothes matched well in the dark room she blent into the dark room as her quirk let her. The man with the blue fire quirk, Dabi she recalled sat next to her. “So squirk your quirk must be getting better? I can’t even see you.” He lit his palm something that was dangerous, now the brighter light she could feel herself become brighter. “Hah! There you are tiny” He ruffled the girl's hair with his unlit hand, touselling navy and silver hair. The twelve year old just smiled and poured some of her water onto his still lit hand cloaking herself into the shadows. She smiled one last time before she blinked back to flying over an ocean.  
She passed the mega bases of Mumbo a talented redstoner and Grian the other aither here in their little world and an amazing builder. This place was peaceful which she enjoyed quite a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy more My hero Acadamia my favorite. Some ships and stuff may change soon

Suddenly she blinked back into the Villain base. She was preparing to leave for a mission, which will possibly be the last time she sees the villains who raised her. Other than behind bars, she quietly whispered to Dabi she had felt closer to him than the others. Hopefully she could help them, tell the heroes her story and try and fix this. Dabi only smiled then pat the girl’s head, he’d miss her. She walked in hidden alleyways, with the others. They sat waiting for any patrolling heroes. It was late so Eri sat up high scouting the area. Noticing a group of two, that after closer inspection were pro heroes Deku and Spring Loader. She had hope Springs was her brother, who always promised to save her. The villains revealed themselves, the heroes quickly calling back up. Pro hero Shouto and Ground Zero, Eri kept to the side, watching the fight with little interference. The heroes were struggling currently outnumbered but she heard the explosions of the other two pros. She whistled an airy tune then jumped down from her hiding spot. Still hidden in the fighting she aided both the heroes and villains.  
The fighting was ending the heroes once again prevailing. Dabi sighed sadly, patting Eri’s head before dropping two small lockets. “Please give one to Shou” he then ran. Shouto was his youngest brother, she’d make sure the chain necklace reached the hero. When the Explosive hero tripped over her, she knew she’d escaped villainy. “Oi! What the fuck!” Grabbing the small girl by the shirt he lifted her up, she was barely visible but that didn’t stop the man from screaming at her. “Katsuki get her in the light so we can actually see her.” Shouto mentioned from his spot closest to the light. The girl was very short so the man had already lifted her past standing. In the light the Pros could see the girl. Clad in black with only a few silver bits, her hair was short and a navy blue with little silver specs. Spring Loader had a crushing realization, “Eri?” the silver murmured staring at the young girl. “Yes Kota-nii? The girl smiled sadly, the young hero lept for his little sister holding her close. “God where were you Er, it’s been six years?” the boy mumbled. “I’m sorry Kota, I had joined the League of Villains, admittedly not my best choice, but some of them actually cared. They even have a decently worthy cause just a mere wrong execution, and I thought that you could both help me and them. Some of them really deserve it and I think with therapy they could get better.” The little girl rambled the four heroes listening closely.   
She pulled the two necklaces from her sleeve, passing the larger one to the silent hero. “Here Shouto, someone wanted to give you this.” The boy reluctantly took the necklace, opening the locket a note with a picture sat inside. The boy teared up mumbling “Toya’s alive?” The picture was of him, his siblings and mom, they were all happy in the photo. She knew the context of the note too, Dabi stressed about it for weeks. “How do you know Toya?” The fire and ice hero demanded, “He’s in the League, he cared for me while I was there. He misses you and your siblings and mom dearly. He’s kept an eye on you guys, it’s sweet. We’re gonna save him too…” Tears began spilling from the hero’s eyes. She stood up gently cupping his face, she assured him of it one last time before looking to the other’s. “I assume I must go in for questioning, I know Kota will want to take me but you guys patrol in groups right?” The Symbol of Peace looked to think for a bit. “Well usually the group whoever found a villain will take them together, so just that I guess.” “Well the League I know will be quiet a bit, although I don’t hold it past some of them to want to find me…”  
In the end both Shouto and Kota took her back, the silent hero needing a moment. Eri had started unclipping pieces of her suit, getting any needed parts for easier access. Kota explained Eri’s story with a few snippets of Eri to Shouto. Getting to the station they were greeted by the head of police. “Okay so I got the story, I’m guessing this is Eri Atsudo?” the group merely nodded. Without even being told the girl began stripping her weapons and other incriminating supplies, mentioning small things like the quirk erasure bullets and how they disposed of them. Waving goodbye to the heroes, she left for questioning. She sat in the questioning room with her ankles crossed, hands sat in her lap. “So you worked for the League of Villains?” A simple nod “This was a planned event among you and a fellow villain, “Another nod “Who was this villain?” “Villain Dabi, former Todoroki Toya, was abused by his father Todoroki Enji. After fleeing his home he vowed to put an end to all corrupt heroes. He’s kept an eye on his family minus his father assuring they were as safe as he could keep them. Most of the League thinks similarly to them in varying ways with varying consciousness. Some are rightfully evil, others misguided and I believe we could help them with therapy.” “Thank you Atsudo” “Please just call me Eri sir.” The man nodded and continued his questions. Once finished he led the girl to a small infirmary where she was patched up and given some clothes to sleep in. She slept soundly with her locket clutched in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh this is so lonnngggg, does anyone have any ship ideas? I'd love to see your ideas, and for anyone looking for Hetalia I'll try to write them in my next chapter. I'd also like to apologize for not posting, I had written some of the last chapter but had so few ideas. Hopefully I'll start posting more, and I plan on writing some oneshots so watch out for those!


End file.
